Power Tile
For other uses, see Power Tile. Power Tile is a feature available in the Far Future, and they can be recognized by different symbols: □ (red), △ (yellow), X (light green), ＋ (blue), and ◯ (purple, only possible when using Tile Turnip). If multiple plants are planted on two or more Power Tiles with the same symbol and if the player feeds one of them with Plant Food, the Power Tiles will spread the Plant Food to the other plants, feeding them as well, without having to spend extra Plant Food. They can only be destroyed by the missiles fired by the Zombot Tomorrow-tron. In Days 8, 16 and 25 of Far Future, red and green Power Tile seed packets can appear on the conveyor-belt. They are also present in Modern Day - Day 10 and Day 24, and Day 33, if you get the Far Future battle. In Plants vs. Zombies Online, the Power Tiles return in Far Future with the same function, but with a different appearance. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Cross Tile.jpg|Green power tile Square Tile.jpg|Red power tile Plus Tile.jpg|Blue power tile Triangle Tile.jpg|Yellow power tile Powertiles.png|The Power Tile tutorial Far Future Day 1 - Power Tiles - Plants vs Zombies 2 new update-08-09-29-.JPG TurnipTile.png|Tile Turnip's Power Tile 074.PNG|A tombstone on a Power Tile Egypt Tombstone Power Tile.png|An Ancient Egypt tombstone on a Power Tile Dark Tombstones Power Tile.png|A Dark Ages tombstone on a Power Tile Tile Denial.png|Tile Denial - an achievement referring to Power Tiles ATLASES POWERTILEMODULE 1536 00 PTX.png|Power Tiles' sprites Powertileseed1.png|The green cross Tile seed packet Powertileseed2.png|The red square Tile seed packet Power Tile Circle (Beta).png|The red circle tile(Beta) Power Tile Square (Beta).png|The purple square tile(Beta) Plants vs. Zombies Online pvzol green tile.png|The green cross Tile pvzol yellow tile.png|The yellow triangle Tile pvzol red tile.png|The red square Tile Carrot missiles idling.png|Carrot Missiles on Power Tiles PvZOLPowerTiles.png|Power Tiles PvZOBluePowerTile.png|The blue plus Tile PvZOPurplePowerTile.png|Tile Turnip's Power Tile Trivia *Power Tiles from Far Future and Power Tiles from Kung-Fu World are the only area-exclusive environment modifiers in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 which are purely beneficial. Every other gimmick is either entirely detrimental or may be both beneficial or detrimental depending on the situation. *Power Tiles will not activate if a player plants a boosted plant on a set of matching tiles. *If a Power Tile is on wet sand in Big Wave Beach and the tide comes, the Power Tile will disappear. However, it will reappear when the tide recedes. *Tile Turnip, Tangle Kelp, and Gold Leaf are the only plants that cannot be planted on Power Tiles. This also counts if a Tangle Kelp is planted on a Power Tile wiped by the tide in Big Wave Beach. *In the 3.1 and 3.2 updates, there was a glitch where exiting and entering a level would make Power Tiles invisible, but still active. *In a certain Piñata Party, more than seven Tile Turnips can be given. This is the only way in the international version, without hacking, to have more than seven Power Tiles of the same color. *If a plant occupying a Power Tile activate its Plant Food effect which spawns clones of itself, and a clone lands on a Power Tile with the same color, it will also activate its Plant Food effect, spawning more versions of itself. *In the Far Future battle of Modern Day - Day 33, along with the Magnet-Shroom, Fume-Shroom and Puff-Shroom, Power Tiles (sometimes of different colours) are given. See also *Power Tile (Kung-Fu World) *Tile Turnip *Tile Denial *Gold Tile Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Environment modifiers Category:Far Future Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Far Future (Chinese version) Category:Modern Day